Never More
by Night Of The Land
Summary: For nearly 11 thousand years Alexandra has lived in the shadows, much like her mysteriously missing bond mate, Acheron. On a very strange night in New Orleans the two are reunited, but Alex does not realize that the mysterious man who saves her life is he
1. Strange Meetings

Title: Never More

Author: Night Of The Land

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters you recognize, the ones you don't either belong to me or a friend. Alex is mine. All others belong to the fabulous Sherrilyn Kenyon. I will attempt to describe her Hunters but I honestly can not do them justice. If you wish to learn more about the Dark-Hunter go to Mrs. Kenyon's web site. Read the profiles.

Rating: T

Summary: For nearly 11 thousand years Alexandra has lived in the shadows, much like her mysteriously missing bond mate, Acheron. On a very strange night in New Orleans the two are reunited, but Alex does not realize that the mysterious man who saves her life is her bond mate. She and Acheron must reunite before Stryker rips the world asunder.

A/N: Hey, guys, yes I know I have not been updating may other stuff, but I've been reading this series for a while and this has been floating about in my brain. So I hope you enjoy, my writing has really improved, tell me what you think!!!

Chapter One: Strange Meetings

Alex had often wondered how she always seemed to get herself in the worst positions possible. Right now she was pined to a wall with four tall gorgeous guys towering over her. Each was dressed in leather pants, so tight that she could see parts of their anatomy she'd rather not. They all were blonde with blue eyes, a stark contrast to her stormy complexion. She knew they were Daimons. Apolites that chose to kill humans and steal their souls instead of dieing on their 27th birthday. They were going to kill her, she knew, but she'd be damned if she'd let that happen. So even as she whimpered and was against the wall acting scared, she was reaching for the knife tucked in at the small of her back.

One laughed as he leaned in to sniff her neck, "Oo, she smells so delicious."

The others laughed, and Alex stiffened as the leader, the one who had spoken, licked her neck, "This won't hurt a bit, little girl."

She pulled the knife out and held it to his crotch, "No, but that might."

His eyes wide, he stepped back from her slightly; before a feral grin split his face and all of them came at her. Spinning quickly she stabbed the one on left in the heart, he exploded into golden dust. She ducked under another one as he came at her, and caught him in the back. He also exploded. The last two exchanged looks, then tried to split. Flipping the blade in her hand she tossed it at the back of the third one. The leader she'd chase down on foot and kill up close for licking her neck. She rushed down the side street, following the Daimon to Ursulines Avenue. She watched and cursed as he slipped into Sanctuary, New Orleans' premier biker bar, with a nod to Alain.

She snarled, crap. She couldn't touch him in there. Well, she could, but Mama Lo would have a fit, and probably ban her from the bar, which she did not need seeing as how she worked there. So she slipped her knife back into its sheath, and strolled up to the bar, her head held high.

"Hey, Alain." She greeted the bouncer. It was Alain Pelletier, Mama Lo's eldest son. He was sweet heart under all that tough exterior, really he was. He grinned slightly.

"Little Alex, you're not working tonight I thought." He said, as he allowed her to pass.

"No, I'm not, I'm following a Daimon that you let in before me, I want his arse." Alex told him slipping into the darkness of the bar. It was not really all that dark, merely dim, but it was a welcome light.

Alain grabbed her arm holding her back, "Cher, you're not going to stake him here I hope. You know the rules, as well as anyone." He said to her in a gruff tone that still managed to sound as if he cared, a little.

Alex smiled charmingly at him, "I know, I just wanna talk to him, see if I can't get him out side." Her smile turn into a frown as she said thoughtfully, "I can stake him in front of your place right, or it that against the rules too?"

He pursed his lips disapprovingly at her, but let her arm go. She straightened her jacket sleeve, nodded to Alain, and walked into the bar. From the door she could see and hear people milling about. The noise level was not as high as it usually was, it must be a slow night. She stepped past the table and over to the bar. She sat straddling a bar stool, her back to the bar. She knew no one from that side would want to hurt her, well except for Colt Theodorakopolus. He and she had a few issues with each other that they still had yet to over come, but he was over in the corner talking adamantly with Vane, so she need not be worried with that.

Her dark brown eyes scanned the crowd looking for the lead Daimon. She scowled when she could not find him. He couldn't have gotten far. She pushed herself away from the bar, and strolled easily to the stairs, raising her hand in greeting to Dev, one of the identical quadruplets. He waved back, the double bow and arrow tattoo just visible under his shirt sleeve. It was an inside joke with anyone who knew that Dark-Hunters had that branded on them where ever Artemis had touched them to gather their soul. Of course the Were-Hunter would be the one to gag it. She had freaked out when she had first seen it, thinking that he was a Dark/Were-Hunter. But she'd seen him in sunlight so she knew that it must just be a gag, because Dark-Hunters could not survive in sun light since they were soul less.

Alex continued to the stairs, stopping at the bottom to allow a group of bikers to pass. They were a rough group of men with all leather on. She did not recognize them so they must not have been from New Orleans. After they had passed, she began up the stairs. When she reached the top, her brown eyes searched the tables, looking for the Daimon. She pursed her lips, and turned to leave.

"Looking for something, cher?"

She paused and laughed quietly to herself. It was Mama Lo's youngest son, Kyle. She knew he liked her more than a friend. She had tried to indulge him, but the last thing she wanted was to be mated to a Katagaria Were-Hunter. She mentally shuddered at the thought. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she just didn't think she could handle the stress of being mated to a Were.

Still she turned with her ever ready smile.

"Yo, Kyle, sup? And yeah, I'm looking for a Daimon that slipped in here a few minutes ago, seen any?" she replied, her dark eyes roaming the area behind Kyle Pelletier.

Kyle scratched the back of his head thoughtfully with his pen. "I think there was this guy who tried to slip into the house. Mama's down in the kitchen getting on him right now."

Alex nodded her thanks, started down the steps, and headed to the kitchen. She weaved in and out of people, and almost knocked over Aimee as she entered the kitchen. She called an apology over her shoulder as she heard Aimee muttering under her breath. She found Mama Lo in the kitchen with Remi holding a struggling blonde haired man. Alex's eyes flashed as she realized that this was the Daimon she'd been after. She walked over to them.

Mama Lo turned to Alex, an eyebrow raised, and she said, "Mon Cherie, I thought it was your night off."

Alex nodded, "It is, but I want him," she pointed to the Daimon, "dusted."

Nodding, Mama Lo told her gently, "I can't let you do that, this is Sanctuary after all. We protect all races. Even Daimons."

Alex frowned slightly at her, but she knew better than to argue. "Well, then call me when he leaves." With that said she turned on her heal and walked from the kitchen, leaving the human staff wondering what the heck they were talking about.

As she walked out into the main bar area, she could fell eyes on her. She looked around but saw no one staring at her. It was weird. Like some one was watching her so intently as if planning her death. It unnerved her. Especially with all the increased Daimon activity in the area, it really made her wonder. She walked to the door, with a passing hello and goodbye to Papa Bear, and a nod to Alain. Out on the street, she pulled her jacket closer to her body, as a cool wind whipped down the street. Wanting to skip the main streets, she decided to head down the ally way. As she walked she let her mind wander. She was so lost in her own world that she did not notice a group of 6 blonde men coming towards her. Before she could react, they grabbed her, threw her against the wall, her head hitting hard enough to make her see spots. She crumbled to the ground. She held her head, as they circled her.

Before she could get up, one of them evaporated in to gold dust. The others turned. Squinting through the spots, she saw a black haired man with a warrior's staff in his hands. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen, ever. He barely looked twenty, but she could tell that the man was seriously ripped. He was surrounded with an aura that oozed power. It was so dark that she had the urge to run form him.

But the way he stood, the way he held himself was somehow familiar. And when he taunted the Daimons into attack, his voice brought back memories well hidden in the dark recesses of her mind. Seeing the way he moved as he quickly dispatched them, unlocked something inside her, something dark and forbidden.

And as he approached her to make sure she was alright, she stood on shaky legs, spoke the word "Acheron" saying it with the correct Greek pronunciation, and fell forward into his arms, her world going black.


	2. Strange Awakenings

Title: Never More

Author: Night Of The Land

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters you recognize, the ones you don't either belong to me or a friend. Alex is mine. All others belong to the fabulous Sherrilyn Kenyon. I will attempt to describe her Hunters but I honestly can not do them justice. If you wish to learn more about the Dark-Hunter go to Mrs. Kenyon's web site. Read the profiles.

Rating: T

Summary: For nearly 11 thousand years Alexandra has lived in the shadows, much like her mysteriously missing bond mate, Acheron. On a very strange night in New Orleans the two are reunited, but Alex does not realize that the mysterious man who saves her life is her bond mate. She and Acheron must reunite before Stryker rips the world asunder.

A/N: Okay, I think this is a record for me. Updating twice in one week!! Hahahahaha!!! I really love this idea though, and I hope you do too!! So here goes.

Chapter Two: Strange Awakenings

A pale beam of sunlight shone through a window, hitting Alex square in the face. She groaned thinking to herself, why the heck is the curtain open, I always close it.

She rolled over; almost falling off the soft mattress she was laying on. Her eyes flew open. Wait just a second. She never slept on the side of the bed; she always slept in the middle. She was staring at a beautifully decorated room. It was designed in the fashion of an old Greek villa. On the wall a mural of the Greek country side was painted. It was beautiful. It reminded her of home.

She cringed at the thought. She had not thought of home in nearly forever, too many bad and painful memories, but also too many good happy ones as well. She sat up, her head spinning as she did so. Urgh she did not feel well. So instead of being sick on the very expensive looking carpet, she laid back trying to ease her stomach. Closing her eyes, she hummed mentally, and before long she fell back asleep.

A shadow passed over her face. She opened her and squinted at the shadowy person standing over her. He had shoulder length brown hair that was cut in a fashionable but shabby way. His loud Hawaiian shirt was just that, loud. Bright blue eyes watched her with interest.

"Hey, Ash, I think she's waking up." The man said in an almost whisper. Note the word almost, it was close but not quite there.

She grumbled at him, "Ever heard of the personal bubble?"

Light laughter was heard from the doorway, as an impossibly tall black haired man stepped into the room. He wore sun glassed despite the fact they were indoors. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his longish hair fell over his shoulder in a ponytail. "I think she wants some space, Nick" he said, his voice a rich baritone.

Alex's eyes widen slightly as the man stepped into the light. Oh gods, it really was him. She whimpered slightly. He was the man that had saved her last night. It was Acheron Parthenopaeus, a man she had never hoped to see again. It was a man she had once loved with every fiber of her being, but when he had betrayed her, that love had shattered. It was too late though, for they had already bonded their life forces together. That meant as long as he lived she did, as was testament to her 11 thousand plus age.

Acheron came to side of the bed, not recognizing her at all it seemed. She whished she could see his eyes, they would tell her what he was feeling. He was always so closed off, but his eyes told all.

Alex clambered out of bed, on her guard. The man called Nick jumped back. Now that she thought on it he seemed very familiar. Oh yes, she worked with his mother, Cherise Gautier. She'd seen Nick around before, but never had she had the pleasure of meeting him.

She glared at the man before her. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask, 'What I saved your life and you freak out? How messed up is that?'

"Acheron Parthenopaeus, you evil SOB!! You left me when I needed you the most! How could you?" she snarled in Atlentian, a language she had not spoken in forever and a day.

He visibly recoiled at the sound of her voice and the words she spoke. Recognition lighted his features, and he started to take a step forward, but seemed to think better and stayed where he was.

"Nick, leave." He said, not looking at him, facing Alex head on.

Nick began to protest, but Ash said, "Please Nick just this once don't argue."

The stubborn man complied but did so grudgingly. He walked from the room, closing the door behind him with a snap.

"Alexandra…" Ash started but was at a loss for words. After all these years of looking for her, here she was in the flesh. She must have been in New Orleans all the time and she had slipped right under his nose. She worked at Sanctuary even. Gods was he ever the fool.

Alex stepped towards him, her hand out stretched as if not believing it was real. She was POed at him, sure, but the affection she felt for him still ran deep. Inside she still had admit she love him, despite all the horrible things that had happened between them.

When she reached him, she cupped his face in her hands. She drew in a shaky breath. Oh God, this dream was real, Acheron was standing here. He was really here. This was not just some dream. She pulled off the sunglasses, and met his eerie, swirling slivery gaze unflinchingly. Yes they were the same expressive eyes that she remembered, only now they were tinged with hurt, betrayal, pain and suffering. A mirror image of both their lives.

Alex swallowed hard as feelings assaulted her. One part wanted to take his man in her arms and never let him go, another part wanted to lash out and strike him, another part still wanted to weep and beg for forgiveness.

She was so lost. So she decided to listen to the third thoughts. A single silvery tear slide down her check as she stared at him.

Acheron was watching her just as intently. Here she was. He wanted to hold her tight and never let her go. He wanted to yell in joy. He wanted to beg her to forgive him for leaving her. When she started to cry, his heart shattered and he pulled her into his arms. He whispered soft apologies into her messy dark brown hair. He noticed that her hair still smelled the same. It had always smelled of sandalwood and chocolate, even before chocolate had been invented. And now it was the same scent he remembered. He stroked her hair, still murmuring soft words to her.

Alex cried against his shoulder. She said that she was sorry over and over, but her voice was lost in the sobbing. She could feel his strong arms holding her close to him. It was not sexual but it was as some one would comfort a friend. His hand was gently stroking her hair, saying soft things to her. This was the Acheron she dreamed about at night. The caring kind compassionate one. Not the feared leader of the Dark-Hunters.

She pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. She gave a small grin. "Sorry." She murmured quietly. She was ashamed that she had broken down. She felt so childish.

Acheron gave a rare smile, "Alexandra, you know I don't care. Don't worry about it." he told her.

Alex bowed her head slightly, before she brought it up to look straight into his eyes. She wanted to kiss him. But she knew she should not. Oh, how she wanted to though. Before she could change her mind again, she leaned forward and captured his lips. Ash reacted immediately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as he kissed her back.

Both were so lost in the moment that they failed to realize that Nick had returned his eyes wide, hand still on the door knob. His jaw was hanging wide open. He snapped it closed, and cleared his throat, give a wide grin as they both jumped and spun around to stare at him. The girl's face was flushed with embarrassment, and a happy smile tugged at Ash's lips. Good grief, ancient people were impossible.

A/N Wo ho!!!! I have completed another chapter! Yay go me! Anyway please leave your reviews, I love to read them!!! Thanks!!

Love,

Night Of The Land


	3. Strange News

Title: Never More

Author: Night Of The Land

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters you recognize, the ones you don't either belong to me or a friend. Alex is mine. All others belong to the fabulous Sherrilyn Kenyon. I will attempt to describe her Hunters but I honestly can not do them justice. If you wish to learn more about the Dark-Hunter go to Mrs. Kenyon's web site. Read the profiles.

Rating: T

Summary: For nearly 11 thousand years Alexandra has lived in the shadows, much like her mysteriously missing bond mate, Acheron. On a very strange night in New Orleans the two are reunited, but Alex does not realize that the mysterious man who saves her life is her bond mate. She and Acheron must reunite before Stryker rips the world asunder.

A/N: Yahoo, I have updated 3 times in one week. Despite the fact that no one is reviewing!!!! C'mon people! Please, they are a fan fiction author's bred and butter. I really love to know what you guys think!!!! Okay, anyway, pleading is over, here goes another chapter…

Chapter Three: Strange News

Nick grinned as he caught the two red handed, or better yet red lipped. He knew there was more happening between them then they let on. There always was with these people. Often he wondered to himself why he chose to get mixed up with all this. But when those thoughts passed his mind, he instantly berated himself for such thoughts.

He laughed at Ash's almost innocent look, as he took his sunglasses back from the girl. Nick frowned when he realized he still did not know her name. "You wanted something?" Ash asked, trying to sound more annoyed then he was. In fact he found the whole thing quite amusing. Espically the light blush that covered Alex's checks.

"Yeah, come watch the news. Adamo's made himself quite a name." Nick said, gesturing out the door and down the hallway towards the living room. "He got himself on national news."

Ash cursed as he pushed past Nick, grumbling, "What as the stupid idiot done now?"

Alex stayed where she was, not quite knowing what to do with herself. Nick held a hand out to her. "Nick Gautier, better know as 'Nick move your butt I need…' fill in the blank."

Alex shook his hand, "Alex Rosakis." She grinned slightly, "Is Acheron really that bossy?"

Nick laughed, "Not him, cher, Kyrian. He's the bossy one. Can't go a night with calling to annoy me or tell me to do something for him." he swept his arm in the direction of the door. "If the lady wishes, I will show her to where Ash as disappeared off to."

Alex grinned; Nick was a lot like his mother, sweet, funny and very charming. "Oui, merci, Monsieur Gautier." She said, and allowed Nick to lead her from the room. They walked down a hallway that was decorated with paintings. The majority of them were of people, she assumed where members of Kyrian's family. Nick led her down a beautiful stair case. She couldn't help it she loved fine architecture. It was her one true joy in life. Hence the reason she lived in New Orleans. The city was one of the most gorgeous she had ever come across.

They entered a living room that was completely dark except for the glow of the big screen TV. Ash stood in front of it, his arms folded across his chest, and he looked as if he was scowling. The news reporter was telling about some even that happened in New York last week involving two celebrities.

"They say anything else 'bout it?" Nick asked as they walked into the room.

Alex looked around. The room was designed for comfort. A large plushy black leather sofa sat in front of the TV, and a coffin sat in front of that. She raised an eyebrow at it, and turned to Nick.

"It's a coffee table." A deep masculine voice said.

Alex jumped slightly as a very handsome, very tall man stepped from the shadows. He was blonde so at first she thought he was a Daimon, but his eyes were as black as coal, so she knew he must be a Dark-Hunter. His lips were quirked into a slight smile, and his hair was hanging around his face.

She let her eyes roam his body, noting the clothing he wore. She mentally rolled her eyes at the sight of his leather pants. Jeez, what is it with the supernatural and leather? The rest of him was decked out in all black, same as any other night dwelling creature she knew.

"A very strange coffee table." She replied smirking at him. This must be Kyrian.

He laughed and nodded, "Complements of Nick."

Alex merely smiled wider. Kyrian turned to Ash. "What has Adamo done now?" he asked, sounding quite serious now.

Ash grimaced slightly, "The idiot's gone and got himself on the national news headlined as 'The Freak of the Night'."

"What'd he do?" Alex asked, moving to stand next to Ash watching the TV screen.

"Apparently he got attacked by some freak group of 'vampire slayers' and he defended himself." He said. Both Kyrian and Nick drew in a sharp breath.

"Dayam he didn't hurt them did he?" Nick asked whistling low.

Ash's eye twitched from behind his sunglasses, as he shook his head. "According to the news people he didn't kill them, just gave them a beating from hell."

Alex shook her head slightly. "Did they hurt him?" she asked.

Ash turned to look at her. "Don't know, but I've got a call in to his squire. And the phone should be ringing about…now"

A cell phone started ringing right as he said 'now' causing Nick to jump and curse. "Dude you really freak me out!" he said putting a hand over his heart.

Ash gave a slight half laugh, as he answered the phone. "Beth, what's the deal?" he asked into the phone.

He cocked his head slightly as he listened. "Tell him to keep his ass in the house 'till I get there, and to turn on the television, he should be quite proud of himself." He said narrowing his eyes. He listened to something the teen aged Squire had to say, and he did not look happy. "Tristan or one of the others can handle it, keep him inside, Bethany, and away from people, last thing we want is a Dark-Hunter hunt lead by freak scientist hoping to get his article in the _Daily Science _or what ever the hell these people do…. Yeah I know I'm a real bastard, but so is your boss, for God's sake Beth, keep him safe." With that said he hung up.

"Not listening?" Kyrian asked, looking concerned.

"Teenagers, what is a guy suppose to do with them?" Ash replied wearily, tucking his phone back into his front pocket. He turned to Alex, who had been standing by merely watching everything that was going on. With a sigh, he tore his eyes away from her. Gods how he wished he could just spend the rest of eternity watching her. "Nothing more can be done here. Only thing we can do is get Adamo out of there, as quick as possible. So I've gotta go see if I can't do something about that. Catch you guys later." He told them before he headed for the hallway and the door.

Alex chased after him. She grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. He turned to face her, his face grim, as if he knew what she was about to say. "You're just going to leave, with anything said to me?" she asked, sounding as if she could not believe it.

"Alexandra, I'm a Dark-Hunter, we don't have families. We don't have significant others. We are eternally alone." He told her as gently as possible.

"A good bye would be nice though, don't you think? After nearly eleven thousand years, it the least you could do." She said, blinking the tears from her eyes, bowing her head.

"Alex," he said cupping her head in his hands, forcing her to look up at him, "All good byes do is cause more pain. So I am not saying good bye, because we will see each other again, I have no doubt. I'm going to tell you that Nick will take you home, and then I'm going to walk out that door." He leaned down a placed a gentle kiss on her brow, before he walked out the door.

Alex stood stock still as the door snapped shut behind him and the sound of a motorcycle starting came from out side. "Always the same, you'll never change will you Acheron? Not even a passing glance. I don't know why I do, but I…" she choked on the next words, "Love you."

Nick stood in the door way watching Alex, for someone so filled with light she seemed extremely sad. He wasn't sure of their past together, but something must have gone wrong between them for such an abrupt leaving. He walked to her side, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What me to take you home?" he asked.

She nodded slightly, "Thank you, Nick." She said, as she followed him to the garage, trying her best to put Acheron out of her mind.


	4. Strange Pasts

Title: Never More

Author: Night Of The Land

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters you recognize, the ones you don't either belong to me or a friend. Alex is mine. All others belong to the fabulous Sherrilyn Kenyon. I will attempt to describe her Hunters but I honestly can not do them justice. If you wish to learn more about the Dark-Hunter go to Mrs. Kenyon's web site. Read the profiles.

Rating: T

Summary: For nearly 11 thousand years Alexandra has lived in the shadows, much like her mysteriously missing bond mate, Acheron. On a very strange night in New Orleans the two are reunited, but Alex does not realize that the mysterious man who saves her life is her bond mate. She and Acheron must reunite before Stryker rips the world asunder.

A/N: Hey, ya'll, what's up? I've been a little sick recently so sorry about the crapyness of the last chapter. Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review. Can't stress that last part enough!!! Anyway here goes another chapter…

Chapter Four: Strange Pasts: Atlantis (flashback)

Acheron Parthenopaeus sat on a ledge at the open window watching the sky darken, and listening to the waves crash against the cliffs edge down below. He knew something was not quite right, that something horrible was about to happen. He could feel it in his bones.

Two soft delicate arms wrapped around his neck as Alexandra came to stand behind him, also watching the setting sun.

"My favorite colour." She said as she pressed herself against his back.

"Hum, you have mentioned that before," he told her, leaning back and resting his head on her shoulder gently. He grabbed a lock of her silky ebony hair, and toyed with it, grinning as she squeezed him tightly. "My personal favorite is this." He said giving her hair a light tug.

She cocked her head slightly to one side. "Such a drab colour, my love, why not chose something more robust?" she asked with a gentle smile.

He shrugged, not replying, as dread tugged at his heart. For all this enjoyment of their playful banter, the fear of what might happen in the next few hours killed the moment.

"Is something the matter, my love?" she asked, sounding quite concerned, a frown creasing her brow. She hated it when he became all distant with her. It annoyed her to no end.

"Nay, dear Alexandra, nothing is wrong." He replied his thoughts still leagues away.

Alexandra pursed her lips slightly, "Acheron, I know that you know I know you better than that. There is something wrong. Please, tell me."

Acheron turned in her embrace, placing his hands on her hips, and staring deep into her sparkling brown eyes. In a place where everyone was of fair skin, eyes, and hair, her dark complexion made for a great change. He didn't love her for her looks, though that was part of it. No, he loved her more than life because she was bold and cared about others so deeply it made him want to weep. When they had first met her compassion and love of life was an alien to him as Atlantis was in the beginning. They were so different, yet so alike. Whereas she was open with her emotions, he was closed and reserved. When she had wept for the families of the men who had lost their lives in the Thermodanian Wars, he had not shown that he cared, even when he was affect just as deeply. Despite their differences, there could be not stronger love. Their differences made each other whole.

"There is…something not right this evening. not right at all." He said frowning at the thought. He pulled away from her, and began pacing the room in a small circle, leaving her sitting at the window. "I fear this will be the night the gods unleash their wrath and furry for our sins."

A look of fear mingled with worry crossed Alexandra's face. "Do you think they will destroy us?" as asked fearfully.

Acheron shook his head, "I do not know. Mayhap they will, but I pray that they have compassion enough to spare us." He told her turning so his back was to her so she could not see his worry.

Alexandra made her way over to him, her soft blue gown blowing as the wind gusted and blew in the open window. She placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Acheron, you can not know everything there is to know in the world. It the gods chose to end the reign of Atlantis over the world then let that be on their consciences."

Acheron shook his head again. "Gods don't have consciences, Alexandra. They do not care about the people who worship them. They would not hesitate to destroy anything, anyone, or anyplace that make them angry." He said with a sigh.

She pulled him around to face her. His swirling slivery gaze was worried, and it scared her witless. The wind gusted again, blowing her curly ebony hair out of its knot. Acheron reached out and brushed a few stains from her face, and tucked them behind her ear.

"Alexandra, you remember what I told you a few nights past? To go to the boats, get as many people as you can?" he asked.

She nodded fearfully, for she knew not what was happening.

"Good. If anything happens tonight, get there as fast as you can, you hear me?" he told her, "get out of here, go the Greece, wait for me there, I will find you." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't speak like that, Acheron. Nothing will happen." She said firmly, the repeated only softer this time, "Nothing will happen."

Acheron pulled her to him and held her tightly. He would die if anything were to happen to this woman, he knew that he would. She was his life, the very air he breathed. Gods how he loved her.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. She found it almost calming, like waves crashing against the shore of a beach on calm weather. The wind blew stronger now, and thunder clapped in the distance. She jerked back startled.

Acheron looked out the large window grimly. He had hoped to have more time with Alexandra before they were separated. He knew he could not go with her to Greece, that he could not escape the fate that waited Atlantis. He would share in its fate, and die likes it people were meant to.

"Acheron?" Alexandra questioned her voice shaking, and she hated herself for her weakness.

He said nothing, but kissed her firmly on the lips as if he would never kiss her again. When he pulled back he swept her ebony hair from her face. "I love you." He said to her quietly.

She replied, running her hands through his longish blonde hair, "I love you too."

He grabbed her hand, and led her to the door. His eyes racked her body as if he would never see her again. She was shaking horrible in fear and anticipation of the storm that was brewing.

"Go to Greece, and wait for me. I'll be along soon, I promise." He told her gently.

"You'll be there?" she asked, her hand on the door to push it open.

He nodded, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Their gazes locked and Alexandra saw the worry in Acheron's eyes. But she trusted him completely, so she blinked the tears form her eyes and fled out the door, a grim feeling settling in the pit of her stomach that that would be the last time she ever saw him.

Acheron turned back to the window. Leaning out over the edge, he watched the storm grow larger and come closer. Lightening spilt the sky, as rain began to fall from the heavens, and the ground shook beneath his feet. He stared out grimly.

"And so it begins." He said quietly, before he turned and disappeared out the door, never to step foot in the quarters he hand long shared with Alexandra.

The ground shook again, and then the screams began, filling the night, harmonizing with the falling rain and the thunder to create a symphony for the gods.


	5. Strange Dates

Title: Never More

Author: Night Of The Land

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters you recognize, the ones you don't either belong to me or a friend. Alex is mine. All others belong to the fabulous Sherrilyn Kenyon. I will attempt to describe her Hunters but I honestly can not do them justice. If you wish to learn more about the Dark-Hunter go to Mrs. Kenyon's web site. Read the profiles.

Rating: T

Summary: For nearly 11 thousand years Alexandra has lived in the shadows, much like her mysteriously missing bond mate, Acheron. On a very strange night in New Orleans the two are reunited, but Alex does not realize that the mysterious man who saves her life is her bond mate. She and Acheron must reunite before Stryker rips the world asunder.

A/N: OMG, sorry for the long wait, things here have been slightly hectic recently, so this is the best I can do for now, but have no fear, there will be another chapter up soon. I swear! So here's chapter 5….

Chapter 5: Strange Dates

Alex sighed as Nick pulled the Jag into the driveway of her two story bungalow. It looked more like a fortress than a house. All the windows were closed and locked from the inside, and the door had a bar across it.

"This home?" Nick asked her as he stopped next to the stone walkway leading up to the porch and the front door.

"Yup, thanks for the ride." She said as she opened the car door and stepped into the cool October air.

"No prob." Nick said, before Alex slammed the door shut. She walked around the Jag and to the pathway. She waved as he backed from the drive and disappeared from view. Slowly, she started up the walk and the stairs fishing her keys out of her front pocket.

Opening the door, she stepped into the dimness of the front foyer. Up the stairs she could hear music playing loudly. That meant that Kassie Jenkins was home. She kicked off her shoes, hung her jacket on the coat rack, and mounted the steppes. The music was clear enough now for her to identify the song. It was Linkin Park's _With You_, and it was coming from the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Shaking her head, she walked down the hall and barged into the bath room.

"Kassie!" she said loudly to her extremely obnoxious roommate, who was also a descendant of her brother's, so that made her Alex's great-great-great-great- whatever niece.

Kassie spun around, her hand over her heart. She looked as if she'd been out all night and all day, she looked rough. Although Alex was sure she didn't look much better.

"Good Lord, Alex! Don't do that!" Kassie said, sounding as if she'd run 2 miles.

Alex gave a small apologetic smile. "Sorry, Kas, but your music's kinda loud." Alex told her.

"Sorry," Kassie apologized, "But still…"

Alex waved her niece off, "You been out all night?" she asked, changing the subject.

Kassie got a goofy grin across her face. "I met the greatest guy." She said, turning back to washing the make-up off her face. She flicked a piece of blonde hair from her face.

"Tell me about it while I shower." Alex told her almost, but not quite managing, to not roll her eyes.

"Kay." Kassie said the goofy grin still plastered on her face, her green eyes sparkling.

Alex stripped off her clothes, after she had turned the water on. She tossed them in the laundry hamper marked with an "A". She stepped into the shower and under the spray of warm water. "Okay, talk." She said.

Kassie set her wash-cloth down and turned so she could lean back against the sink. "You know that new club down in the Quarter, right? Well, me and Jenny went to check it out last night after I dropped you off, and the hottest guy came up to me. I swear every girl in the place was giving me the dirtiest looks. He had the bluest eyes, and his hair was so silky blonde." She sighed dreamily, "Man that was one guy I would not kick outta bed for eating a powered doughnut."

Alex's blood ran cold at that, as she froze right in the middle of washing her hair. She stuck her head out of the side of the shower curtain. "Did it ever occur to you that your mister powdered doughnut might be a Daimon?"

Kassie pursed her lips slightly, "No he wasn't tall enough to be either Daimon or Apollite." She grinned, "You're dripping, Al."

Alex cursed as she realized she was in fact dripping water form her partially washed dark brown hair. She ducked back inside the shower.

"So what happened with Mr. Powdered Doughnut?" she asked.

"His name is Steve, and he just left not ten minutes before you came in." Kassie said jumping up on the counter top to sit.

Alex choked, "You let a stranger come into our house? You invited him in? Are you nuts? Do you know how many people want me, or you, or better yet _both _of us dead?" Alex demanded once again sticking her head out to glare at Kassie.

Kassie waved him off. "It's not like he's a Daimon, Al. C'mon, can't a girl have a little fun. Yer all the time telling me I'm too cooped up sittin' in the house all day long." She huffed, "Besides, he was out in the sun."

Alex rolled her eyes at her niece. "He could be a dead man walking. Ya know a human servant of the Daimons." Alex told her groping for her towel.

Kassie grabbed it and handed it to her. "Still, Al, you should have seen him." she said giving a low whistle.

Alex shut off the water, took the towel, wrapped it around herself, and stepped out. She glared at her niece evilly. "Leash your hormones, Kas, in this world they get you killed." She growled.

Kassie once again waved her off. "Tell me your night was not as exciting." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Alex paused to think about her night. Pain lashed through her heart at the thought of Acheron, a man who she had once loved more than life, a man who had inadvertently thrown it back in her face.

"Nothing too exciting. Just chased a Daimon to Sanctuary. Mama Lo wouldn't let me dust him of course, with the rules and all." She muttered, making a hasty escape to her room down the hall.

She sat on her bed still wrapped in her towel, thinking. She sighed as she stood and began to dress. She threw on her normal jeans and tee-shirt. As she stood in front of her dresser mirror brushing her hair, her jewelry box caught her eye.

Swallowing heavily, she set her brush aside, and opened the lid. Inside nestled among burgundy velvet was a beautiful ring. The band was plain silver with a moonstone shaped like a flower as the gem. Here was a ring she'd forgotten she had. Her Atlantean wedding ring.

Gently, Alex took it from it's place of honor, and slipped it on her finger, feeling slightly amazed it still fit her. She stared down at it as memories of that day flashed through her mind.

It had been a beautiful day in August, not too hot, a pleasant temperature. Acheron had been so handsome to her that day, even more so than usual, dressed in all white with his long blonde hair flowing around his shoulders and slivery eyes sparkling with all the colours of the rainbow. It had been a simple wedding, the two exchanging vows written themselves and from the heart. In all truth she had felt like a fey princess, with her own handsome prince. And in reality that was true. Despite the fact she was not royalty, her Acheron was.

The evening had been perfect. Finally Acheron had been hers, and she his. She had always been slightly peeved by the many lustful looks other women had given him, but now she could have cared less. So she had lived through the many jealous glares, for she knew her Acheron would never break his vow.

Well, she had at one point, until he had left her in Greece alone after Atlantis had been forced to the bottom of the Aegean. She knew he had still lived, for their life forces had been bound together at that time. If he had died so would have Alex.

The tolling of the door bell brought her back from the past and into the present. She looked down at her ring once more, before she pulled it off her finger, and replaced it in the box. A single tear rolled down her check, and she angrily wiped it away. Damn Acheron for this. Why, after all these years, had he come back? Now, after she had finally accepted him as moved on?

She snapped the lid shut, and headed to the stairs to see who was at the door.

* * *

Stryker gave a sinister smile as his son, Urian, delivered the news of the Atlantean heiress's appearance in New Orleans. And with Acheron no less. It was pleasing news. Soon they could kill the bitch and release Apollymi from her prison.

"The Dark-Hunters guard her father." Urian told him, making Stryker frown.

"Dark-Hunters." He said with a sneer, "They don't matter, after all they are no match for true Spathis."

Urian nodded his agreement. "Yes, father, but what of Acheron? He will surely guard her as well." He said, his frown making his handsome features seem distorted, evil even.

"Acheron will die if he gets in the way this time." Stryker growled at his son, before turning on his heal, beckoning Urian to follow, "Come we have plans to make."


	6. Another Strange Meeting

Title: Never More

Author: Night Of The Land

Disclaimers: I own none of the characters you recognize, the ones you don't either belong to me or a friend. Alex is mine. All others belong to the fabulous Sherrilyn Kenyon. I will attempt to describe her Hunters but I honestly can not do them justice. If you wish to learn more about the Dark-Hunter go to Mrs. Kenyon's web site. Read the profiles.

Rating: T

Summary: For nearly 11 thousand years Alexandra has lived in the shadows, much like her mysteriously missing bond mate, Acheron. On a very strange night in New Orleans the two are reunited, but Alex does not realize that the mysterious man who saves her life is her bond mate. She and Acheron must reunite before Stryker rips the world asunder.

A/N: Okay folks, here's ch. 6. But it's hard for me to live up to all my other chapters, especially when some one tells me that I am their new Sherrilyn Kenyon. I'm not saying that I'm not flattered but I really puts me in a weird position. I never like what I write but to hear someone say that to me, really makes me wonder "Wow, am I really that good?". I love Sherri's work, she is like my idol, and to compare me to her, even put me on the same page as her is a concept that is hard for me to grasp. But I think I finally wrapped my mind around it, so here's the new chapter… (Sorry for the long intro and thanks to all those who review, keep it up!!)

Chapter 6: Another Strange Meeting

The noise level in the bar was abnormally low. Alex was sitting behind the bar, doodling on a napkin, while absently mindedly listening to Aimee who was sitting, leaning against the bar watching some of the regulars mill about.

"Alex?... Alex? You in there?" Aimee tapped her on the top of her head causing her to look up at her.

"Huh? Wa'did I miss?" Alex asked blinking as she frowned at her friend.

"I've been calling your name for the past 3 minutes. You okay?" she asked her blue eyes troubled.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright." She told her looking down at her doodles. She had drawn the Atlantean symbol for godhood with out realizing it. She sighed and grabbed the napkin, balled it up and tossed it in the trash bin.

As she drummed her finger on the scared top of the bar, Lynyrd Skynyrd's _Sweet Home Alabama _started to play. The majority of the people in the bar headed for the door as fast as their legs could carry them some even faster, and Aimee sighed.

"What's that all about?" Alex asked, frowning at Aimee.

Aimee sighed again, "It's a warning to our clients that the Dark-Hunter Acheron is on his way. It's not often that he comes here, but when he does it always causes a ruckus." She told her.

Alex felt her heart stop at the mention of Acheron's name. Damn him. Why was it that he always seemed to be there no matter where she went? She rested her head on the table as she tried to be inconspicuous.

She looked up as she felt a strong presence in the room, a presence she could identify even if she were blind deaf and dumb. It was Acheron, and he seemed to be looking for some one. She couldn't help but look up at him and smile. His hair, which had been black earlier, was now a bright orange. She snickered slightly at the sight of it. He really did look quite frightening with orange hair.

He looked at her directly when she let out a quiet laugh, a small almost nonexistent smile gracing his lips, and headed her way.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked Aimee when he reached the bar. Aimee just shrugged, gave Alex a confused look, and went about her business.

"Can I help you with something?" Alex asked more harshly than she had intended to.

The angry tone in her voice did not faze Acheron, as he leaned against the bar a smirk quirking his lips up slightly. He loved her when she was angry. Her checks turned red and her eyes spat fire. She was still the same after all these years.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. It was uncalled for my abrupt departure, and I am sorry for that, Alexandra." He told her hiding his sigh.

She felt her anger melt away at the sincere tone in his voice, and found herself smiling slightly. "Everyone calls me Alex now, Acheron." She told him, trying not to reach out and touch his face. After all this time was he really here.

He started to say something, but she placed a finger to his lips, "Just as many people call you Ash." She finished her smile turning into a full fledge grin. He smiled at her, his lips curving up under her finger. It wasn't a toothy smile, no fangs, but it made her heart soar all the same.

"What time do you get off?" Ash asked, pulling her hand from his face to play with her fingers gently massaging them.

"It depends." She whispered, too caught up in the sensation of his hand on hers to think properly.

"Depends on what, Alex?" Ash asked looking at her over the tops of his ever present sunglasses.

"On why you want to know." She replied, frowning slightly as she battled her hand away from his.

Ash sighed and shifted as if uncomfortable. Of course he would never admit to being uncomfortable to anyone, least of all her. "There's a new movie that opened today, and…" he trailed off.

Alex nodded as she finished his sentence, "You want to know if I want to go with you to see it."

He gave a small half smile at her, "Yeah, something like that." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck looking away from her.

She pulled another napkin out from a box under the bar, took the pen she had been writing with before, and scribbled something on it. She handed it to him with a smirk. "Call me, I'm off on Tuesdays and Thursday." She told him before she frowned, "I though you had a problem with one of your Dark-Hunters and had to evacuate him from the area." She gave him a confused look.

He sighed and passed a hand through his hair. "There's only so much I can do. The Squires managed to get him out of there and away. But the cops are still looking for him, so he'll have to get moved to a different state."

Alex gave a sympathetic nod. She knew the feeling, really she did. Having to move for one place to another because people would notice you never aged. It was frustrating but a necessary evil. She might look like she was 20 something, but she was as old and as wise as any Greek God. Not that she cared for the Greek Gods, but it was a good comparison she thought. But than again, she thought to herself angrily, you would not have had to go through all this had you not been so dumb as to bond with him.

Ash watched Alex as he heard the thoughts going through her head. He knew that the past years had been extremely hard on her, and he braced himself when he felt all the pent up anger boiling to the top as her face started to turn redder than what was usual.

"You know, Ash, I wanted for you." She said softly enough for him to lean forward slightly to be able to hear her, "I wanted for almost 3 years. You weren't there when I needed you the most. And when I did finally decide to remarry after thinking you very gone forever, you show up unannounced, a servant to that bitch of a goddess Artemis."

Ash bowed his head slightly to her, "I know, Alex, I know, but the course of events did nor play out as I had planed for them. And I had to see you. I knew we could never be together again, I wanted you happy." He told her.

"But I wasn't Ash!!" she snarled form between clenched teeth, "I was only ever happy with you. Do you think I enjoyed see all those around me die while I stayed the way I am? To go through eternity alone, knowing that somewhere out there is the man I loved, but also knowing we could never be together? I was Hell, Acheron, pure Hell."

"I know, Alex, but you had your life, did you not? A life that was worth living. You helped so many people in the time." Ash reminded her gently, before his cell phone started ringing, "Damn phone." He snarled as he dug for it in his ever present back pack.

Alex nodded grimly to herself, "Go to your Dark-Hunter business, Ash. We'll talk later." She told him, before she left him sitting there to try to prevent another crisis.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, it's been slightly hectic here this week. Family coming and stuff so I'll update as soon as I can. Love you all.


End file.
